Oh, mi diosa
by naliaseleniti
Summary: La batalla más importante de Seiya... era descubrir qué se escondía tras la actitud fría de su diosa... Y nada le retendría hasta averiguarlo


**Oh, mi diosa**

-Seiya, ¿en qué piensas?—le preguntó una voz que sonaba lejana. El muchacho ni siquiera miró. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos—¡Ey, dime que te pasa!

Seiya despertó abruptamente de su aletargamiento y clavó la mirada en aquella muchacha que le sonreía con cierta impaciencia.

-No me ocurre nada, tranquila, Miho.

-¿Pensabas en la batalla de después?—insistió ella.

Seiya tragó saliva. Quizá sí.

Aunque no era del todo cierto. Más bien, pensaba en aquello que le esperaba _tras_ la batalla.

Se suponía que tan solo se trataba de una batalla rutinaria, organizada por los propios caballeros, para entrenar y no perder la forma, ya que en tantos años de paz, quizá podían olvidar cómo pelear duro.

Realmente Seiya había estado muy feliz. Desde que el último dios atacó la Tierra, y había sido vencido, todos habían podido disfrutar de un merecido paréntesis en sus ajetreadas vidas. Algunos incluso habían podido tomar unas vacaciones.

Él por supuesto que no. Se había quedado en el templo con Saori, hasta que ella misma le había propuesto viajar a Japón para visitar el orfanato.

Allí se encontraron con Miho y con otros antiguos amigos… Lo pasaron bien. Saori estaba resplandeciente, tan linda, tan amable, tan… humana.

Seiya fue más feliz que nunca.

Sin embargo, justo el día en el que decidieron regresar al templo, las cosas se habían torcido…

-Saori, ¿vas a presenciar la batalla de la Paz?—le preguntó Seiya, mostrando su amplia sonrisa. En lo últimos días, Saori habría correspondido de igual forma, pero hoy tan solo frunció los labios y le clavó una mirada gris—Creo que ganaré, como siempre… ¿Hay premio?—ella le ignoró—Oye… ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada—respondió Saori, de forma tajante. Seiya no comprendía su actitud. ¿Le había ocurrido algo malo? ¿Habría alguna nueva amenaza?—Estoy cansada, me voy a descansar.

Y de ese modo, se dio la vuelta, alejándose con tremenda lentitud.

Fría. Inaccesible.

Seiya corrió tras ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Saori le miró con furia, aunque ella pretendía mostrar frialdad.

-¿Cómo osas poner tu mano en mi hombro?—le espetó ella—Quizá has olvidado quién soy…

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, era Athena, su diosa, a la que había defendido durante años en batallas sin fin… Pero ya estaba harto.

Se encontraban en tiempos de paz, las cosas estaban cambiando, incluso entre ellos… Saori no podía engañarle… Se lo había notado en sus gestos, en su mirada, en sus sonrisas…

Durante esos días habían compartido momentos divertidos y muchas experiencias, como si se tratase de dos buenos amigos.

No podía negárselo…

-Sí, oh mi Diosa—dijo Seiya, haciéndole la burla.

Saori no podía creer que el muchacho tuviera semejante desfachatez. ¿Osaba reírse de una deidad? Estaba completamente indignada…

Aunque en el fondo, ese trato que solo Seiya podía darle, conseguía que su corazón bailase a un son imposible de controlar… Porque solo él era capaz de retarla, de sacarle de sus casillas…

Suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo, años, que Seiya no se comportaba así. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio después de sus años de entrenamiento, cuando regresó con su armadura de Pegaso… Ella pensó que se trataba de un insolente y maleducado…

Igual que estaba actuando en esos momentos…

Pero en el fondo, se sentía… bien… Quizá era el único que la veía como diosa… y como mujer.

Aunque aquello implicase que se burlara de ella.

-Déjame y no me hables más—dijo Saori.

No podía permitir flaquear de nuevo. Y menos todavía después de lo que había visto la noche anterior.

Lo odiaba.

Y una Diosa no podía odiar.

-Vale, pues no me digas qué te ocurre—zanjó Seiya, dándose la vuelta.

Y así terminaron sus días en el orfanato, su oasis de paz. Porque al día siguiente, regresaron al templo de Athena para que Seiya luchase en el batalla.

Sin embargo, aunque en principio él no había tomado en serio el enfado de Saori, empezaba a preocuparse. Especialmente, porque justo después de desayunar, el chico había hecho un nuevo intento de acercamiento, y el trato todavía había sido más frío.

-Bueno, si gano la batalla, ¿me dirás qué te ocurre?—le preguntó Seiya.

-Puede—dudó Saori. No quería mirar los expresivos ojos de su caballero, o perdería los papeles—Quizá te lo diga. Pero te advierto que no te va a gustar.

-Vale, es un trato—dijo Seiya, un poco más animado. Le extendió la mano, esperando que ella se la estrechara, pero solo recibió una mirada fría y despectiva—Bien… ganaré… y me dirás qué te ocurre.

Saori inclinó la cabeza… Eso debía ser un sí.

-Te lo diré—añadió ella, hablando de forma pausada—Porque debes saberlo, al fin y al cabo. Te lo explicaré si ganas la batalla, como tú dices. Pero ya te advierto que no te va a gustar… Te adelanto que se trata de que… he decidido prescindir de ti… No quiero saber nada más del Caballero de Pegaso.

Y sin más, dilación, la diosa le dio la espalda al muchacho y se retiró, caminando con exagerada lentitud.

El chico sintió una enorme estocada en el pecho… ¿Hablaba en serio? Entonces, no se trataba de un nuevo ataque de algún enemigo… No, era algo que particularmente él había hecho para enfadar a Athena…

Aquellas últimas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier herida de guerra.

Y por ello, ahí se encontraba Seiya, más preocupado que nunca en una batalla, solo porque deseaba ganarla, y que Saori le dijera qué le ocurría.

-¡Vamos, Seiya, seguro que les vences a todos!—le animó Miho, desde la grada.

Seiya sonrió a su amiga. Le alegraba que la muchacha le hubiera acompañado. Al menos así, él tenía alguien con quien conversar de cosas que no fueran batallas, dioses, armaduras y obligaciones.

Miho le daba tranquilidad, alegría.

Cuántas veces había sopesado la posibilidad de volver con ella a Japón y cambiar de vida. Ella era tan dulce y cariñosa…

No como la fría y a veces déspota Saori.

Miró de reojo a esta última… Y ella retiró la vista, fingiendo indiferencia.

Seiya tardó unos cuantos segundos en concentrarse en la batalla, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Saori le diría tras su conclusión.

Peleó con todas sus fuerzas, empleando sus mejores técnicas, y ayudado por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos… Necesitaba una explicación. Athena le debía una explicación.

El torneo duró todo el día. Pero al finalizar la jornada, se proclamó un claro vencedor.

Shiryu y Shun levantaron en volandas a Seiya, mientras todos los demás caballeros y espectadores reían y gritaban su nombre.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no veía el momento de terminar con la celebración.

En cuanto sus compañeros le soltaron, casi tambaleándose, salió en dirección a la parte de atrás del templo, por donde había visto que se escapaba Saori.

-¡Enhorabuena, Seiya!—exclamó Miho.

Él sonrió de manera forzada y prácticamente ignoró a su amiga. Se sintió culpable por su actitud, pero no podía perder de vista a Saori… Y en esos momentos, Miho estaba en su camino…

-¡Gracias, luego te veo!—dijo él, mientras seguía corriendo.

La muchacha se quedó un poco decepcionada, pero sabía que ella jamás sería la vencedora de ninguna batalla… especialmente la batalla por el corazón del muchacho…

Entretanto, Seiya alcanzó a Saori y la llamó con gran impaciencia.

Ella se giró lentamente hacia él y apretó los labios con fuerza.

No quería decirle lo que le ocurría. Pero se lo había prometido.

-Bien, ¿quieres decirme por qué no quieres que sea tu caballero?—le preguntó él, tratando de aparentar cierta indiferencia. Aunque en el fondo se moría—¿Qué he hecho mal?

Saori no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Se consideró una mujer débil y estúpida…

-No quiero tenerte más en mi escuadrón de batalla—repitió ella—Te he visto estos días muy feliz… Demasiado… Y sé que he sido egoísta por tenerte retenido a mi lado… Luchando desde que eras casi un niño… Ahora ya tienes veintitrés años, y creo que ya has pasado demasiado tiempo a mi servicio…

¿Así que se trataba de eso? Seiya no podía creer que Saori pudiera ser tan bondadosa… No era la primera vez que ella se sentía culpable por obligarle a luchar…

Se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, arriesgándose a una nueva reprimenda por su parte. Pero esta vez Saori no protestó. Se encontraba demasiado perdida entre los ojos de su caballero…

-Ya te dije una vez que no lucho porque tú me lo mandas—le susurró él—Lucho por ti…

Saori se estremeció al oír aquella frase de nuevo. Seiya era tan pasional, tan puro, tan sincero…

Sabía que lo que sentía por Pegaso no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por sus otros caballeros… Él era especial…

¡Pero no se dejaría engatusar! Y menos después de la escena que presenció, y que le había hecho tomar aquella drástica decisión.

-No me repitas eso de nuevo—protestó Saori—Sé que no estás a gusto. Oí cómo se lo decías a Miho la otra noche—Seiya se quedó estático; era cierto—Y también vi como le dabas un beso—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Y en ese momento me di cuenta que sería más feliz con ella que aquí…

-¡Un momento!—la interrumpió Seiya—¿Un beso? ¿Qué yo le di un beso a Saori?

-Sí, lo vi perfectamente—aseguró Saori, mostrando un gran rencor. De pronto, parecía que aquello era lo único que importaba—¡Y si tanto te gusta quédate con ella!

Seiya se quedó completamente sorprendido ante la actitud e Saori. No dejaba de sorprenderle. Ahora no parecía una diosa… Parecía… una muchacha celosa…

Él casi quiso reír.

-Saori, no le di un beso a Miho, debió ser tu imaginación—le aclaró Seiya—Nos dimos un abrazo… Y sí, estuve hablando con ella sobre lo mal que me siento a veces en las batallas, que estoy cansado… Pero ya te he dicho que me quedaré contigo… o sea, que me quedaré al servicio de Athena.

Saori le creía. Lo del beso había sido una ilusión creada por su paranoica imaginación. Realmente Seiya no tenía por qué mentirle.

Se sintió mucho mejor. Aunque no quería reconocerlo.

Prefería salir corriendo de allí y olvidar aquella absurda conversación. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mostrarse tan enojada por un beso? Seiya no era tonto… Y podría haberse pensado cualquier cosa… Incluso algo tan absurdo como que ella pudiera estar celosa…

Prefirió no pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

Pero Seiya la sujetó de nuevo por el brazo.

¿Otra vez…?

-Perdone, mi diosa—le dijo Seiya, utilizando ese tono burlón que tanto inquietaba a la chica—Solo quería decirle que voy a seguir luchando por usted.

-No me hagas la burla, Seiya—le pidió Saori, ofendida de veras—Yo solo quería que estuvieras feliz, pero si prefieres quedarte aquí, haz lo que consideres menester.

Seiya se echó a reír, lo que sorprendió por completo a la chica. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora? Ese Seiya estaba loco…

Aunque ella había sido una insensata al llorar frente a él y al recriminarle esas niñerías…

-Vamos, que no vuelvas a montarme un numerito así por una tontería—le dijo él, acercando su boca al oído de Saori. Ella se estremeció—Que si te has puesto celosa por un beso falso… Te doy uno a ti también…

-¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir alg…?—intentó decir Saori, a lo que sus labios fueron aprisionados por los del joven Pegaso.

Ella sintió un como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies… Su mente se anuló por unos instantes, y solo pudo sentir en calor de los labios de Seiya contra los suyos propios.

Por su parte, él no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para semejante osadía,, pero… realmente no le importaba. La adrenalina que sentía en esos momentos era más intensa que la de cualquier batalla.

Lástima estar en el templo de Athena.

Lástima ser un caballero y una diosa.

Lástima que su ansiado beso tan solo durase unos segundos…

Cuando Seiya se separó de Saori, ella le miró con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas, y el corazón desbocado.

No podía seguir negando lo evidente…

Pero debía hacerlo…

-Seiya… ¿cómo has osado?—le preguntó. ¡Estaba tan avergonzada!

El chico, lejos de sentirse arrepentido, sonrió de medio lado y se alejó con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Eso también ha debido ser tu imaginación—le dijo él, en tono burlón—Oh, mi diosa.

* * *

_Aquí esta mi segunda historia SS, esta vez como respuesta al reto de las chicas del grupo. no he querido darle un enfoque tan dramático para variar, espero que no me lluevan los tomatazos Xd_

_saludos a todos!_


End file.
